The present invention relates to ventriloquist apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus used in staging a ventriloquist performance.
In a typical ventriloquist act, the ventriloquist appears standing or seated onstage and holding one or two ventriloquist dolls. If the ventriloquist desires to substitute another doll for one which is onstage, typically the ventriloquist places the onstage doll into a trunk and takes the other doll from the trunk and brings it onstage. These movements into and out of the trunk are unnatural and disturb the continuity of the performance.
If the ventriloquist stands during the performance, the ventriloquist typically supports the doll on one arm while manipulating the doll with the hand on the other arm. Accordingly, the ventriloquist only can interact with one doll while the ventriloquist is in a standing position onstage. If the ventriloquist is seated onstage, it is possible to manipulate one doll with each hand. However, the ventriloquist must be careful to position each doll on the lap of the ventriloquist so that the audience, which typically has a perspective from beneath the stage, can see the doll's face. This requires the ventriloquist to keep each doll properly oriented toward the audience while simultaneously manipulating each doll with each hand. The same is true, if the seated ventriloquist rests the doll on a stage platform disposed in front of the seated ventriloquist.